


Happy Accidents

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:"I'm sorry," they snickered. "You got attacked by what?"In which two mistakes are joyously made.





	Happy Accidents

It was an excuse to leave the compound. Those walls were getting suffocating, and Tony hadn't wanted him to leave for fear of an accident, for fear of something happening that might unleash the mindless beast within. He had been set on hiring a personal ultrasound technician, then having a home birth when the time came, to keep him locked up, a prisoner to the cause of safety. But Bruce had promised to take all of the precautions, sworn that they would only be gone a few hours, in a low stress environment anyways. Besides, it made things feel a bit more normal, added to the illusion that they were nothing more than a normal family. And after a week of begging, he had finally relented. 

Bruce was not used to remaining in one place for too long. After all of those years spent on the run, he found it dangerous to stay in one place. Now, he'd stayed in one home for three years. Good for settling down, he supposed, but now, he was expected to stay between four walls for nine months. That was going to be a bit more difficult. So any outing he could get, he would eagerly take. 

The doctor quickly filled out the paperwork, finding it strange to be on the other side of things. Tony had taken him to a high end omega clinic, had everything arranged, letting them know his condition. Everything arranged, everything set up for their first ultrasound. Bruce hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left the compound that morning. Such normalcy, such ease, such joy… 

His first trimester was just over halfway through, and Bruce was beginning to come to terms with it all, the whole ordeal becoming more and more real. The symptoms were undeniable, from morning sickness at all hours of the day, to a damn near constant fatigue… Hell, even the pudge of his belly was becoming more prominent, a small bump just beginning to form. It all seemed to be moving so quickly, and not near quick enough. 

“Bruce, Bruce, help. I've been attacked by an army of six year olds.” Tony called from behind him, coming up quickly behind him and wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist, pressing a chaste kiss against his ear. Bruce leaned into his touch, melting into the warmth of his body before registering his words. 

“I'm sorry,” he snickered. “You got attacked by _what?”_

Just as he said it, three squealing kids came up behind them, tugging at the hem of Tony’s t-shirt, tugging him hard into the floor, piling on top of him. Bruce watched with smiling eyes as his alpha entertained them, scooping them into his arms and pretending to fight until he was overcome, theatrically collapsing to his death, clutching his chest as the children laughed. Tony had always been good with kids, but Bruce had never gotten to see much of it firsthand. He knew how he had taken in Peter as his own, but he'd never seen him so raw, so rough and rowdy and happy with a bunch of first graders. 

Almost without thinking about it, Bruce let his hand drift down over his belly, over the gently sloping curve that was just beginning to form there. Tony Stark was going to be a good dad, that much was for certain. Soon, life would begin to blossom just beneath his hand, bump growing until it strained against his clothes, the first flutters of movements just beneath his palm. And then, life would be brought forth, the baby in his belly entering the world. They would take their first breaths before crying out, a world too overwhelming for such little minds, with so much to learn. The doctor would place their child on his chest and Bruce would hold the life they had created tightly in his arms. They would grow, and they would learn, and they would love and be loved… 

Bruce watched half mesmerized as they played, Tony over dramatic and theatrical, the kids all too amused. Their kids, perhaps, someday, would play just like that. Perhaps they would find themselves here again, with Bruce watching amused, and Tony smiling wider than he ever deemed appropriate. It certainly seemed like a good way to live. 

“Mr. Banner?” A nurse called from the doorway, summoning them back. Bruce’s eyes darted back toward Tony, alight with excitement. Tony smiled back up at him as one of the kids tugged him back into the floor, drawing another fit of giggles from both of them. 

“I'm defeated, I'm defeated. You've conquered the invincible Iron Man. Now, the invincible Iron Man has to go see the doctor. But this isn't over, fiends!” Tony teased as he rose to his feet, coming over to join the omega. Bruce smiled up at him as Tony pulled him close, fingers lacing through the doctor’s as they followed the nurse just inside the door. 

They ran all the usuals; height, weight, blood pressure. He had already put on a pound and a half, though he figured that most of it came from water weight. It all passed in a blur, moving quickly until Bruce was laid back on the table, shirt rolled up and pants undone and pushed down. Tony’s hand gripped tightly to his as the technician squeezed the cold gel over his belly. Bruce winced at the feeling before adjusting to the cold, squeezing tighter to Tony’s hand. The texture wasn’t quite pleasant, but it was bearable enough. Besides, it would be worth it. It would always be worth it. 

He wasn’t listening as Tony made small talk with the technician, opting to stare expectantly at the screen. He watched with rapt attention as she pressed the wand to his belly, sliding it across bare flesh until a hazy image appeared on the screen. Bruce could feel the tears welling in his eyes, tears he'd later blame on hormones, as they caught sight of the vaguely humanoid blob, just a grey mass barely distinguishable from shadows. But there it was. Alive and real and undeniable and theirs. 

That was all it took for Bruce to fall madly, deeply, wildly in love. Sure, there had been something like love before. In love with pink lines, in love with sleepy mornings spent in bed, in love with the way Tony looked at him, in love with an idea. But it wasn't until that moment that he was entirely and irrevocably in love with that baby that grew inside of him. The vaguely humanoid little alien up on the monitor suddenly consumed his entire world, and he was in love. 

And then she moved the wand, and appeared another figure. 

Bruce squinted, swiping away the tears welled in his eyes in hopes of getting a better view. It had been a long time since he’d read an ultrasound, but he hadn’t forgotten that much. He knew what it looked like, and he knew that there was more than just one in there. His lips parted slightly, glancing toward Tony with eyes wide, wondering if he was seeing the same thing. Two. Two babies, growing inside of him.

“Twins.” Bruce breathed. 

“Well, heck. Would you look at that. Twins. _Twins.”_ Tony said, blinking, seeming near shocked, as if not totally processing what he was seeing. “I knocked you up with twins.” 

“I wouldn’t be so certain about that. Look who’s hiding behind here.” The technician remarked with a small grin, moving the wand slightly to give a better view. And then there were three.

“Triplets.” Bruce breathed. “We’re having triplets.” 

 

\----

 

It was growing late into the night by the time they got home. Tony had nearly blacked out at the news, and after the initial shock, there had been hours worth of questions. Tony was silent as Bruce rambled on, asking questions he already knew the answers to, hardly able to process much of anything. But the important questions were answered, at least. There were three, undoubtedly. They were all growing right according to schedule, and they were all perfectly healthy, from what could be seen. 

Triplets. Bruce Banner was pregnant with triplets. 

The ride home had been painfully quiet, neither of them sure how to address it. They just sat quietly, until the silence was almost deafening, until the tension was so thick that he was damn near smothered by it. By the time they got back, the lights were dimmed to give the illusion of sleep, though they both knew damn well that not many of the Avengers slept much. After all they’d been through, sleep brought nightmares, and those were things that were better left avoided and untouched. Still, they entered the house silently, making certain that their footsteps stayed quiet against the marble tile. 

Tony guided him back up to the bedroom without a moment of hesitation, the moment they got through the door, moving quickly and silently. Fingers tensed around his wrist, practically dragging the omega through the quiet compound. Bruce hurried after him, unsure of what was to come behind the door. Yelling, or panic, or missions aborted, Bruce wasn’t certain. Certainly it couldn’t be good. One baby would’ve been hard enough, but _three…_

He certainly wasn’t expecting to be pinned to the wall, though. 

Tony’s lips crashed into his, pulling him close and pinning him up against the bedroom wall, cocks hardening between them. Bruce stood breathless, knees weak as his fingers found their way through his hair. Tony let one hand drift between them, pressing against the curve of his belly, the slightest brush making his knees threaten to give way from beneath him. Tony rarely took him so ferociously, with such fire and vigor, sex never coming so fiercely outside of heat. But now… 

“You're not upset?” Bruce breathed, lips parting from Tony’s just enough to speak, breath still hot between them. Tony was fiddling with the button of his jeans, struggling to get them off as he claimed Bruce’s lips again, short and rough before pulling back. 

“Upset? Babe, we hit it out of the park on the first go! Why would I be upset?” He answered with a grin, tugging down his jeans and tossing them aside before moving on to work at Bruce’s belt, lips finding his neck and working his way down. It was heated and it was fast and it was overwhelming and it was wonderful. 

“You’re really okay with this?” Bruce breathed again, almost not believing what he was hearing. All the anxiety that he had felt over it, all the fear that they wouldn’t be able to handle it, all of the worries over what it might do to his body, and whether or not he could even sustain a pregnancy with multiples… And Tony Stark was fucking ecstatic. 

“‘Course. Are you?” He inquired, pausing, pulling away with sober eyes, brows knitted tightly, as if he hadn't considered for a moment the complications and problems that accompanied a litter. 

“It’s riskier.” Bruce reminded. 

“Yeah.”

“It’s already a high risk pregnancy, and those risks are only higher with multiples.” 

“Yes.”

“And three kids… That's a lot of work.”

“Yep.”

“We are never sleeping again.”

“Did we ever to start with?”

“Three kids.”

“Three kids.”

Bruce was breathless as he stared back into smiling eyes, and what fear plagued him suddenly seemed to fade. Tony Stark adored him, and wanted to have a family with him. Somehow, damming the risks, damming the dangers, Bruce could breathe. Something like electricity burst through his chest and he was in love. In love with the one, two, three children that he harbored inside of him, in love with the idea of three kids running around the compound, in love with the life that they had forged between his thighs. His hand drifted downward, settling over his belly, thumbing over the place where his litter grew. 

“I'm gonna be fucking huge.” Bruce laughed, burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. How silly it must have looked, half undressed and laughing quietly in the middle of the night. 

“Yeah, yeah you are.” Tony chuckled, holding tighter to him, pressing kisses down his neck as he slowly stripped him down. “But that's okay. Because you're gonna be just as beautiful as you are right now.” 

And just like that, they were lit ablaze, tearing at clothes until they found themselves bare from the waist down, lips colliding and breath heavy as the alpha hoisted him into his arms and carrying him to the bed. They didn't bother with shirts, opting that the matter was too urgent for anything more than the bare necessities. Two fingers pressed between his thighs, quickly probing the rim of his hole before pressing inside and scissoring him open quickly, just until he was wet enough to take his knot. And with that, Bruce was on all fours, Tony steadied behind him, cock lined with the omega’s leaking rim. 

Tony pushed, sinking in to the hilt, and Bruce cried out, head thrown back in ecstasy. He buried his face into the pillow, fingers gripping tightly at the sheets as he struggled to maintain some semblance of composure. Tony wasted no time, setting a brutal pace as he thrust hard and fast into him, hardly allowing him a moment to even breathe. The heat of Tony’s body draped over his, the feeling of slick dripping down his thighs, the sound of the alpha’s soft, possessive growls… It was nearly enough to push him over. 

“Dr. Bruce Banner, carrying my litter. Goddamn, how'd I end up so lucky?” Tony murmured, hands wrapping around the omega’s waist, drifting over his belly and down toward his swollen cock. Bruce let out a wrecked moan as he slowly began to pump, thumbing circles into the slick, shiny head. “‘m so proud of you. Such a good omega.”

Bruce buried his face deeper into the pillows, hoping to muffle the sound of his own wrecked whines. He was hardly going to last long at this pace. He was completely filled with Tony, and completely engulfed by him, their lives, their beings being so utterly entwined that it was hard to differentiate between them. The feeling of being so consumed was overwhelming, leaving him weak-kneed and close to his climax. 

Bruce reached down and found Tony’s free hand, guiding it toward his belly, just above where their litter grew. He held his hand there, savoring the warm feeling of fingers rubbing over the gentle curve of his barely-defined bump. It wouldn't be long until they could begin to see the blossoming fruits of their labor. A bump would begin to form within the coming weeks. Then the first fluttering kicks would begin, only hard enough for Bruce to feel within him. Their litter would grow within him, drawing nearer with each expanding inch. All of that was a ways off, and yet all so close. And Bruce had already fallen madly in love with the idea. 

“‘m getting close, Tony.” Bruce panted, breath catching in his throat as he gripped tighter to the sheets, the alpha delivering another pointed thrust into him. 

Tony’s hips moved faster, harder, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, until Bruce was reduced to nothing but a series of debauched moans and incoherent pleas for release. The alpha curled his fingers tight around the base of his cock, holding him hostage, pushing him closer and closer to the brink and never allowing him to jump. Like infinite discontinuities, ever approaching, but never quite allowed to touch. This infinite, wonderful, terrible torment. 

_“Please.”_ Bruce begged, head thrown back, voice undoubtedly carrying through the quiet halls. Acts of desperation rarely reduced him to begging, but Tony tended to have that sway over him, forcing him to his knees and making him relish in his pleasured agony. “Please, alpha, _please let me come.”_

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tony teased, nibbling at his earlobe as the omega whined at the contact. “Come for me, baby.” 

He could practically feel Tony smirking behind him, his hand releasing his grip and instead opting to stroke him through his orgasm. Bruce let out a sharp cry, head thrown back in his ecstasy as hot, white ropes of semen soiled the sheets beneath him. His entire body pulsed, throbbing hard as his hole began to contract around the alpha’s knot as it caught inside of him, the warm pooling of seed in his belly only spurring him on, until he collapsed weak and hazy beneath him. 

He barely registered as Tony rolled them onto their sides, arms curled around the omega’s waist, hands pressed against his belly. The world was quiet and he was content as soft purrs drew from his chest, fingers laced over Tony’s, eyes drifting shut as sleep threatened to take him over. 

“Three babies. One, two, three.” Tony mused softly, fingers poking lightly over his belly, prodding gently at the place where their litter grew. “Do you know how proud I am of you?” 

Bruce smiled, burying his face into the pillow, unsure of how to react to such words of praise. Praise was something that he had been deprived of for so long, something that he had yearned for since the days of his youth. And Tony never failed to deliver, always making damn certain that Bruce Banner knew he was loved and appreciated. He made certain that he knew he was wanted, for more than the beast to be used as a weapon, for more than his mind, but simply for being him. He was wanted, and he was loved.

“I love you.” Tony murmured.

By the time he said it, Bruce was already asleep, but it was alright. Tony already knew his reply.


End file.
